of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Nagato
Rika is one of the participants of the Battle of Aokigahara, being the youngest, having been present at the age of 6. She is the only survivor in her family, her parents being killed by the Order, and Dano being killed later on. Background The youngest participant in the Battle of Aokigahara, she had been running away from the Order with her brother since the age of two. The cause was, Order agents had realized the nature of their family and attempted to wipe them out in a quick raid of their house, but something went wrong in their plans. Rika and Dano's mother was capable of seeing into the future and sent her children away, although they did forsee their demise that could not be stopped, so the parents stayed and died. In 2015, they met Yuri, Hiro, Takashi, and Anisha planning to escape Japan, the lot, a group of students going to the same school. Since Dano had more experience in evading Order Agents, he was allowed to lead the group initially, but differences would soon come up. These arguments would cause the Aokigahara Incident, in which Rika almost lost her left leg because of a wound she received. Pre-Kyoto Guardian Academy After managing to escape the Battle of Aokigahara, the group was split in half, leaving her with Yuri and Dano. Eventually, they managed to take shelter with rebels that had created an extensive underground network throughout Japan. By 2017, the group they were in was commited to liberating Japan from the Order's influence, except the Rika and a few after kids. Joined the Japan Youth Rebellion Brigade as part of the agriculture section in the group, there, they met up with Takashi, Hiro, and Anisha. As of 2018, she began attenting the newly established Kyoto Guardian Academy, lived with her brother. Kyoto Guardian Academy Relationships *'Dano Nagato- '''Rika's older brother, who took care of her for 4 years straight when they running away from the Order. Rile cares for him very much, being the only person that could truly make her happy. When she learned of his death, she became depressed for several years, but is now contently living her life with the Tamaru's. *'Hiro Tamaru- Currently the legal parent of Rika, she has grown fond of Hiro, seeing him as another brother figure. But over the last years she has been living with him as his father, although for her to call him "Father" is still weird. *Alexandra Peyton- Rika's acting the mother, she sees her between a friend and a mother, is somewhat conflicted. Unlike Hiro, Rika calls her "mother." *Anisha Hinata- One of the most influencial people in her life, she had secretly admired her from the first time they had met, wanting to be more stronger and serious as her. *Hisako Iwasawa- They seem to be in good terms, as both are seen conversing with each other, telling each other of their opinions. *William Naoi- 'Currently still unknown, although it can be assumed that they are okay with each other. Personality *'10 years old and Below-''' She is initially shy towards other people she doesn't know, often hiding from them behind a person they do know or outright running away. When with her older brother, her happiness is at her highest, practically oozing with joy. If she manages to talk to a stranger, the conversation is often awkward, filled with frequent pauses and her stuttering. *'11 years old to 14 years old- '''After the death of her brother in 2019, Rika fell in deep depression, missing school for two weeks straight. With the death of the closest person near her, she became more of a recluse, evetually becoming a "Hikomori." *'15 years old to 18 years old- ' She is more outgoing in her activites, actively talking to students or staff, otherwise. She seems to be more cheerful overall compared to her previous personalities. Surrounding her is the air of elegance, seeming to have more control than the average student. But when it comes to the rules and breaking them, expect her to act almost immediately, as she is strict about them. Power/Abilities *'Crystal Generation- ' The user can create crystals from nothing or the surrounding environment and use them for a variety of purposes. *'Crystal Manipulation-''' User can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogeneous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. *'Psychic Shield- ' The user is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or emphatic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. *'Emotional Suppression/Outburst (Formerly called Temper Tantrum)-' Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions, allowing them to cause others to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. On the opposite corner, once the user activates outburst, she becomes unpredictable and stronger, at the cost of being reckless and unable to determine who's foe and friend. This limits its capabilities to one-on-one fights only. *'Pyrokinetic Blade Construction-' The user can construct blade weapons of various shapes and sizes out of fire. Some blades are a mere instant spark from friction, while others may last forever, depending on the skill of the user. The flames can increase the cutting edge by using high temperature to melt and disintegrate the target. She gained this after asking Hiro to add a small bit of Dano's DNA in her, which granted her the ability to create blades out of fire. *'Enhanced Swordsmanship- ' Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. : The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. : She gained this ability through intense training with Anisha and Hisako honing her skills with blades. Gallery Tired+little+anime+girl.jpg|10-year old Rika chinatsu.png|13-year old Rika 2294157_1325217346105.42res_284_177.jpg|15-year old Rika Trivia *She was the youngest participant in the Battle of Aokigahara, having been six years old in the conflict. *Rika was one of the first 100 students to attend Kyoto Guardian Academy. *Very first character to have something retconned in their past, in this case, it was her age. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Supers Category:Canon Character Category:Students Category:Unfinished Pages